


problems of the rich and famous

by black_queen (hotch_fan)



Series: Eccentric Superhero Boyfriends [16]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon - Movie, Celebrities, Cosplay, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fame, Fluff and Crack, I'm Sorry, Impersonation, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Twitter, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Silly, Social Media, Swearing, Teasing, This Is STUPID, because Tony is in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotch_fan/pseuds/black_queen
Summary: Tony tends to get worked up over the silliest things. Bruce is there to listen and make fun of him.





	

Tony was lying in bed, back propped against the headboard as he mindlessly scrolled through his Twitter feed. Bruce was lying at his side, but instead of unwinding after a long day of work a little like any _normal_ person he was still working, like the obsessed idiot he was.

Snorting, the billionaire retweeted a Captain America meme from Clint. The next image that popped up on the screen made him froze.

"No fucking way. What the fuck is wrong with people?"

Bruce looked up from his pad, glasses perched on his nose. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? This- this idiotic thing is what is wrong!"

"Maybe I will be able to see what you're talking about if you stop waving the phone around," Bruce commented dryly.

"Oh, yeah. Laugh away, Brucie. Laugh away. It's not like it's your image they're playing with." Tony scowled.

The comment made Bruce frown. If Tony was really annoyed it must be serious, then.

"Alright. Let me see," He ordered, holding out a hand for the phone. Bruce looked down at the screen as Tony handed him the phone, frown slipping away as he blinked at the [images.](https://twitter.com/pace_picante666/status/830650593572175873) He backtracked to read the text above.

"I can't believe this," Tony muttered. "To be confused with any random guy. I don't think I've ever been more insulted in my life. Are people stupid or what?"

"I don't know," Bruce commented, holding back a smile. "I think he kind of looks like you."

"No, he doesn't." Tony countered with narrowed eyes.

"He does. Look at the third photo," He tilted his head slightly to the side. "And he even has the poses down to a pat."

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Nope. That's your Iron Man pose right there," He pointed at the second photo. "You use it every time little kids what to take a photo with Iron Man and you're not wearing the suit."

Tony eyed the photo. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean he looks like me."

He hummed thoughtfully. "I think maybe we should send it to Pepper. See what she thinks."

"Why do I even like you?" He whined.

"Oh, you don't like me, pumpkin. You _fucking love_ me, as you declared only moments ago," Bruce gave him a lopsided smile. "Besides, you keep insisting I should have a sense of humor."

"This isn't even funny."

"It is. You should read the comments," Bruce said and then proceeded to do just that. He was chuckling softly a moment later, even when he could feel Tony glaring at him.

"'Phony Stark.'" He quoted with a twitch of lips. "You can't tell me that's not funny."

Tony snorted. Okay, yeah. That pun was kinda good, actually. He held out his hand and Bruce dutifully handed the phone over. The older billionaire looked down at the screen, brows knitted together. Had people actually believed that was him?

Bruce took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table along with his pad before leaning over to plant a kiss at the corner of Tony's lips.

"Don't be so grumpy," He murmured against the warm skin. "That's my schtick."

"I'm not grumpy. I just can't believe people actually thought that was _me._ I'm far more handsome than that. And sexier too."

"You are."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're just saying that, aren't you?"

"I'm not." Bruce leaned to kiss him again. "I'm going to sleep now. I need to be up early."

Tony looked back at his phone as Bruce turned off the light and settled down; burying himself under the covers like he always did. After a moment of watching the images with critical eyes, he started scrolling through the comments as the other man suggested.

Bruce was already on the brink of sleep when Tony's voice dragged him back.

"Oh my God! He even gives presentations pretending to be me!" There was a moment of silence. "And he sings! He sings with a _mariachi band!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post,](http://tumblr.tastefullyoffensive.com/post/157156135763/phony-stark-via-pacepicante66) which linked me to the original Twitter one and well. Things escalated quickly after that. I don't even know why I wrote this and I'm really sorry. And yeah, let's ignore the 'Robert Downey Jr.' part in the tweet, please.
> 
> In case you're wondering, everything I mentioned about the Tony Stark impersonator [ it's actually true.](https://www.wearemitu.com/mitu-world/iron-man-has-a-twin-and-he-lives-in-mexico/) ;)
> 
> This is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker, so please feel free to point out any mistake you may find.


End file.
